EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE NUESTRAS VIDAS MINIFIC
by marijo cornwell de brower
Summary: Anthony murio, pero le dan otra oporutnidad de regresar para ser feliz con Candy. solo que con una condicion...


EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

Mary de Brower

Cuando desperté me dolía mucho la cabeza, yo, estaba acostada en el campo y no sabia por que, me levante y empezó a caminar por una vereda que estaba ahí cerca, al poco rato caí al suelo pues estaba muy débil y no pude seguir caminando! recuerdo que tuve un sueño en el que escuche como una voz me llamaba desesperadamente y lloraba

Sentí angustia en ese momento pero un delicioso aroma a rosas me despertó de ese horrible sueño. Cuando abri los ojos estaba recostada en una cama y a mi lado un florero con un hermoso ramo de rosas se hallaba , en ese momento un recuerdo vino a mi mente, un chico al cual yo había amado con toda mi alma y el cual me había hecho tan feliz con sus hermosas rosas las cuales el cultivaba.

Justo en ese momento entro a la habitación en la que me encontraba un joven alto con cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos azules al ver que había despertado dijo:

Candy que bueno que despertaste me tenias muy preocupado no sabes la angustia que sentí cuando te vi inconsciente en el suelo, yo te traje aquí

Yo sorprendida le dije:

Pero quien eres tu como es que sabes mi nombre

Yo dije eso aunque en el fondo sabia de quien se trataba.

El sonriendo me dijo

Dime Candy no sientes como si ya me conocieras ¿ tal ves por mi aspecto no te das cuenta pero tu sabes quien soy

Cuando el dijo estas palabras yo quede enmudecida pues a mi mente vivo el recuerdo de ese trágico día en el que el amor de mi vida se fue de mi lado. En ese instante por mis mejillas rodaron lagrimas y al ver mi reacción el dijo

Por favor pecosa no llores eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras

Yo sorprendida y con aun mas lagrimas en los ojos le dije

No puede ser…. Que tu seas…..

El sonriendo me contesto

Anthony?... te refieres a el?

Aun no se por que pero en ese momento fue como si mi cuerpo actuara solo y lo único que hice fue correr a sus brazos no pensé en nada mas solo quería permanecer así para siempre a su lado

Pues aunque su aspecto no era el mismo yo estaba segura de que el era mi adorado príncipe de las rosas , el correspondió mi abrazo y con lagrimas en sus ojos me dijo

No sabes cuanto te extrañe y cuanto sufri cuando te separaron cruelmente de mi lado

Inmediatamente el se sentó a mi lado y me dijo

Tal ves te preguntes como es posible que yo este aquí contigo tal ves te suene extraño y es posible no me creas pero tienes que saber la verdad.

"recuerdas aquel día de la casería cuando ocurrió ese trágico accidente ¿

Pues cuando yo caí del caballo fui transportado instantáneamente a un sitio desconocido para mi, en ese lugar escuche una vos fuerte pero a la vez dulce que me llamaba "Anthony", yo estaba algo confundido pues no sabia en donde me encontraba después me dijo

"Veo que has sido bueno en vida y tu corazón ha sido noble"

Yo me preguntaba a que se refería con "en vida" y dije

Pero por que dices en vida si yo estoy vivo

El me dijo

"lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pero tu ya no formas parte de ese mundo" cuando termino de decir eso ami mente vino ese trágico recuerdo que me atormento, la trágica escena de mi muerte, de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas y una gran angustia lleno mi corazón y me di cuenta de que ya no podría estar mas contigo, de que ya no te podría abrazar ni regalarte hermosas rosas y llorando le dije

Esto no puede ser posible por que a nosotros cuando éramos tan felices juntos

El al ver mi enorme sufrimiento se compadeció de mi y dijo

"Te daré otra oportunidad, podrás volver con ella pero hay una condición, no tendrás tu mismo cuerpo te mandare a un cuerpo diferente y harás feliz a una persona que también merece otra oportunidad como tu"

Al oir esto regreso la alegría a mi corazón pues podría volver a verte y a estar contigo. Pero pensé y como es posible que ella me crea que soy yo si me aspecto no será el mismo. El me dijo "no te preocupes por eso ella se dará cuenta de que eres tu pues tus buenos sentimientos no cambiaran y ella no dudara de ti"

Antes de que pudiera responderle ya me encontraba en eun lugar distinto, ahora estaba en una cama y al pie de ella un hombre lloraba desesperadamente y gritaba "por favor hijo no me dejes" cuando aquel hombre levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba despierto se alegro mucho y me abrazo, el era mi nuevo padre aunque yo al principio no lo llamaba asi después me di cuenta de que era un buen hombre

Y dime candy me crees

Yo en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que era el, no me podía equivocar esos hermosos ojos azules no me podían mentir así que le conteste

Claro que te creo tu eres Anthony al que tanto amo pero aun tengo una duda por que no me buscaste

El me contesto

Candy perdóname pero cuando estaba decidido de ir a buscarte me entere de que eras feliz de nuevo y que habías encontrado el amor en otro chico, al principio sentí tristeza y celos pero después supe que ese joven Terruce era un bueno chico y que en verdad te amaba, cuando supe eso toda esa tristeza que sentía mi corazón se convirtió en alegría por que sabia que tu te merecías la felicidad

Cuando termino de hablar yo me quede sin palabras y el al darse cuanta de mi reacción comenzó a reír y me dijo

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarte tu me encontraste ami antes

Los dos comenzamos a reír y el me pregunto

Ahora que recuerdo por que estabas ahí desmallada?

Yo le dije

Ahora lo recuerdo bien. Estaba con los chicos del hogar de pony y subí a un árbol pero en una de las ramas resbale y cai desde muy alto solo pude oír la vos de uno de ellos

Ahora entiendo dijo el

Vamos Candy te llevare al hogar de Pony deben estar muy preocupados todos

Cuando salimos de esa pequeña casa el me llevo en sus brazos hacia un caballo y me subió en ese momento sentí un poco de miedo pues aun recordaba aquel accidente pero el me dijo no tengas miedo Candy no pasara nada así que nos fuimos por un camino desconocido para mi.

Cuando por fin llegamos al hogar de Pony los chicos, la hermana María y la señorita Pony salieron a nuestro encuentro y la hermana María dijo

Candy estábamos muy preocupadas cuando los chicos nos dijeron lo que te había pasado nos angustiamos mucho, que alegría que esta bien

Y la señorita Pony a completo

Gracias Bryan por traerla, estábamos preocupadas porque fuimos a buscarla donde los niños la habían dejado pero ya no estaba, la buscamos por ahí cerca pero tampoco la encontramos.

Yo le dije con una sonrisa

Así que te llamas Bryan es un lindo nombre yo también te agradezco que me ayudaras

El me bajo en sus brazos del caballo y me dijo

No es nada señorita Candy fue un placer ayudarla (y guiño el ojo cómplice )

Pase algún tiempo en el hogar de Pony, todos los días Anthony me visitaba y paseábamos por la colina hasta que un día me dijo que fuéramos a otro sitio, me levo a la orilla de un hermoso lago, era un paisaje bellísimo y mirándome a loa ojos me dijo.

Candy quiero decirte que te amo, siempre te he amado, desde que te vi por primera ves en el portal, aquel día fue el mas feliz de mi vida y ahora quiero decirte lo que por mucho tiempo calle y que hasta ahora te puedo decir. Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa no importa que yo tenga que esperar, esperare todo lo que me pidas.

Yo me sentía feliz de sus palabras y sin pensarlo mi respuesta fue ¡SI!

El se alegro mucho al escuchar mi respuesta me abrazo y me levando por la cintura, hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces, por fin mi sueño se cumplirá, siempre soñé con este momento, cuando eramos mas chicos soñaba despierto con nuestra boda.

Debo confesarte que yo hacia lo mismo, eras mi mayor distracción.

Eres mi vida… Candy

Eres mi corazón.. Te amo

Anthony beso tiernamente a su prometida, se sentían los mas felices de la tierra, todos los momentos tristes del pasado eran recompensados con esta dicha que los invadía, ahora después de tanto sufriento, serian totalmente felices juntos.

Candy escribió a Albert para que viniera al hogar pues no le había dicho aun la verdad sobre Anthony

Una semana después Albert llego y Anthony le conto todo lo sucedido los últimos años y el rubio solo con ver la mirada del chico le creyó, pues el conocía perfectamente los ojos sinceros de su sobrino.

Así el Sr William como mi padre adoptivo dio su permiso para que nos desposáramos, planeamos la boda, la fecha fijada era el mismo día y mes en que yo y Anthony nos Habíamos conocido, el dia mas feliz de nuestras vidas….. FIN


End file.
